Their Way
by romycullen
Summary: A special love and bond. Follow Edward and Bella as they make love and kink work, their way. / Daddykink, AU, 18.


**Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just have a knack for writing dirty things about them.**

**Written for the Twilight Kinky Fest, possibly to be expanded.**

**Without further ado, prompt 191. / twikinkfestdotblogspotdotcomdotau/**

**x**

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, the intensity of his sea coloured eyes igniting. She peeked from under the curtain that her soft brown hair made and, indeed, he was staring at her.

It still rendered her speechless how a man like him could've set his eyes on someone like her. It wasn't that she felt as if she was ugly, but she was plain. A petite brunette with almond brown eyes and small curves. He, on the other hand, was tall and built, and his messy auburn hair matched his eyes perfectly.

"Stop hiding," a warm voice whispered in her ear and she gasped-giggled.

"I'm not hiding, I'm finishing work," she replied easily, but turned her head up to meet his gaze.

"Hi," he greeted her then, quickly pecking her lips.

"Hello to you too, I'll just hand this, okay?" she held the pad she's been using to take orders and proved her work.

Being a waitress wasn't a dream job, by no means, but she was just finishing college and a steady income wasn't something she could pass on. If there was one thing Bella was proud of, was pulling her way through college all on her own. She was graduating late, at twenty-four she was supposed to be done with school, but life had other plans for her.

Being raised by her mother, her father shot in duty when she was six, meant money had always been tight. Her mother was a pre-school teacher, and whilst her job paid the bills, it wasn't enough to afford college. It was enough, though, to help Bella rent a small flat and she was incredibly grateful for it.

"I can't wait to be done with school, but it's awfully scary at the same time," Bella confessed once she was sitting in Edward's car, on their way to his house.

"I can imagine, baby girl," he said reassuringly, squeezing her thigh in a comforting manner.

Bella knew he could. He was thirty-six, had a good job and had graduated long ago. However, Edward came from a family that, whilst not uber rich, possessed the means to lead a life where college loans and saving jars weren't exactly present . She appreciated his honesty though, he never once treated her in a condescending manner or pretended to know what her life had been like.

It was one of the many reasons she was so in love with him.

Edward helped make spaghetti that evening. He loved pasta as much as he loved his meat, so spaghetti and meatballs was pretty much his perfect dinner.

"I'll set the table, I'm fucking starving," he announced kissing the crown of her head and leaving the kitchen.

"I'm fucking starving too," she yelled back, waiting for his reply.

"Isabella, language," Edward warned from the dining room and she giggled.

She wasn't allowed to swear outside of the bedroom, except for those times where her clumsiness got her a new bruise. She still loved playing with him sometimes. She was a good girl, and loved being one. But being naughty was lots of fun sometimes.

"I can hear you giggling," Bella giggled harder and was swoon rewarded with a swat on her bum.

"Ow," she said in feign hurt. It had been a light, playful swat and the smile on Edward's face told as much.

She pouted.

"Stop pouting unless you want to put that little mouth for another use." Edward raised an eyebrow at her, half serious, half joking.

Bella stood on her tip toes, kissing his chin and making him smile sweetly.

"Yes, Daddy."

xxx

Waking up to kisses on her neck and big warm hands roaming her body, Bella thought life couldn't get much better.

Affection was something she had both craved and shied away from. While her mum had been constant and never once had left Bella to fend for herself, she hadn't been the warmest of people. Hugs were seldom, sporadic, and mostly present on birthdays and funerals. Her immediate family had consisted of elderly people who had stopped showing affection once she was old enough not to have her cheeks pinched and squeezed.

Now her bottom cheeks were rather used to being squeezed.

The thought made Bella laugh and it soon turned into a moan as Edward's hand made its way into her cotton knickers.

"Hmm…" He hummed in her neck, letting his lips trail wet open mouth kisses from her collarbone to her ear, "As much as I love hearing you laughing, I'd rather have you moaning."

She just raised her hips, seeking for more friction, more of him, and his touch, more of whatever it was he had to give her. And she hoped it was a quick orgasm.

Edward's fingers kept grazing her clit, never truly touching, a ghostly touch that both ignited and frustrated Bella.

"Daddy!" She whined. She was getting impatient, she was not a morning person and being woken up only to be teased was making her grumpy.

Edward hummed nonchalantly, gently sucking her nipple through her nightie. He continued his torture of feather light touches with both his lips and fingers, one hand caressing whilst the other remained between Bella's legs until, she had enough.

"Stop fucking teasing me!", now she was being a brat and she knew this was going to give her a sore bottom, but she was past caring.

"On all fours, now," Edward said firmly, getting up and looking down at her.

Bella shuddered.

"Isabella," He warned her, cocking an eyebrow and she finally complied.

Her nightie was removed and so were her panties, and soon, the soft morning light was caressing Bella's body. She waited patiently, knowing what was coming.

"This was your second time in less than twenty four hours swearing, you'll get five swats for each," Edward explained calmly, the bed creaking at his weight as he spoke. His hands trailed from Bella's back to her bottom and soon enough his palm was making contact with it, "Count for Daddy."

"One," Bella said as another smack landed on her other cheek. She bit the inside of her lip from crying out loud at the intensity of the swat, no warming up.

"Two."

And so they went, until she had tears in her eyes and the undeniable feeling of lust tingling deep in her belly.

"Ten," She finally counted through her gasps for air.

"Good girl," Edward murmured in her ear and flopped her around, wrapping her legs around his waist and impaling himself deep into her heat.

Bella cried out as he pounded into her, thrusting with all his might, his pubic bone hitting deliciously against her. He was relentless, his sharp thrusts long and hard, his hands gripping at her hips and bottom.

"Touch those pretty nipples for Daddy," Edward grunted with hooded eyes as he withdrew all the way from her only to plunge himself back in until there was no telling where she ended and he began.

He slapped at her sore bottom again and Bella's hands found their way to her nipples, tweaking and pinching them just like she liked it.

"Daddy, please," she moan-begged as Edward kept hitting the right spot. She needed to come, she was going to come whether he told her to or not.

"Look at Daddy's cock Isabella, because next time," he grunted as he slowed his pace down and slowly withdrew from her, "next time you'll only get to suck it with that dirty mouth of yours."

Bella breath caught in her throat at both Edward's words and at his thick member glistening with her arousal, the tip almost purple, the powerful veins and its length disappearing inside her as he thrust into her again, and again, until she was begging for release. The sound of their skins slapping against one another, his voice, and hands, and cock too much for her to handle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Edward chanted as he came inside her, "Come for Daddy little one, so good..."

Bella felt fingers rubbing on her clit, daddy's fingers making sure his baby got he release. And she did, waves of pleasure making her limbs tremble and her legs tighten around Edward's waist.

Sometimes all Bella needed was for Daddy to fuck the naughtiness out of her.


End file.
